


The Graveyard

by ceridwen309



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceridwen309/pseuds/ceridwen309





	The Graveyard

The soft breeze blew through the woman's scarlet hair. Captured in the moonlight, she walks with purpose toward the nearby graveyard. Her midnight cloak gets caught on a briar bush, and requires her to stop and extricate herself. The moon was a half moon that night, and a light fog was rolling in from the ocean. The lady made her way to the center of the silent graveyard, the stones screaming beneath her feet. She stood and waited in the center, expecting company. From the woods a rustle came, movement and the sound of snapping twigs. The muscles in the lady's mouth and arms strained and relaxed, ready to flee or fight. A small snow white bunny emerged from the clearing. The woman breathed a sigh of relief. She cooed and called to it, hoping for comfort in this dismal place. It began to hop closer toward her outstretched hands when it suddenly froze, ears cocked to the side. *BAGAWZT!* The rabbit's head was no more, just a bloody ruin upon the grass and graveyard stones. The woman looked about for the attacker, seemingly terrified. A man slowly emerged from the side of the green wood. 

"Sorry about that, they are nasty little buggers. You must be the new recruit, and already making mistakes. What's your name?" The man asked gruffly as he shouldered a P90.

"My name is Andriel. And yours, good sir?" The cloaked lady replied, obviously still shaken from what she had seen.

"You can call me...(Swish, *CRacK*)....Did you hear that? It's sounds like you managed to pull a whole swarm of them on you."

"what? What do you mean?" Andriel tried to ask, as three more snow white bunnies emerged from the trees. They appeared all exactly the same...right down to their twitchy noses. 

The man readied his gun, and aimed. The bunnies remained as they were.

"Um, sir...you do realize those are just bunnies right?" The woman asked, a small bit of hysteria and nervousness entering her voice.

The man laughed... "Just Bunnies, don't wipe out entire villages overnight."

Something odd happened. The woman wasn't sure if it was the light, or maybe her mind playing tricks. The Bunnies started getting bigger, their skin ripping off them in seconds. Raw muscle, bone, tendon, and blood....all showing, but getting bigger. They didn't stop growing till they were the size of a horse. Large teeth, canine in look adorned each grinning mouth of the creatures. They stalked forward with long claws extended, howling madly in that silent graveyard.

The man shot his gun, taking two of the creatures down before they could reach the two, but the third feinted and jumped into the sky. It pinned the man down, and began attempting to disembowel the man. Andriel screamed.

The creature looked over...surprised, and a bit wounded looking. Then looked at the man again slowly with an odd grin on it;s face. It released the man quickly, and went for more easier prey, the lady.

She screamed again, which seemed to just upset the creature more...he clawed relentlessly at her arms, her clothes, her throat...blood began to pour.

The man recovered quickly, and said with a flourish. "No you don't." A blast went off from his gun, and the creature laid dead.

The lady whimpered a bit, as she struggled to sit up and push the creature off her. 

"Ah, let me." The man said..as he pushed the carcass of her and looked at what he had to work with.

The lady rocked back and forth, blood still flowing from a few of her wounds. "Is it always like that?"

The man gently reached down, and started bandaging her wounds up. silence passed for a bit, then... "Yes, yes it is. But, not quite. You'll be good and proper ready, when the next attack happens. Welcome to the Team. My name is Jared"


End file.
